I'll be your stars
by girlwithangelwings
Summary: Lucius and Narcissa stare at the stars and contemplate what they mean. Cutesy one-shot


**I'll be your stars**

It was a warm summer night and the skies were clear. Not a cloud to be seen, just the full moon and the stars. The Hogwarts grounds were nearly as deserted. There was just a single figure, lying on her back on the blanket she had brought for that purpose. It was Narcissa Black, the fifth year Slytherin, sister to Bellatrix and Andromeda. Totally out of character, she had broken the rules and had sneaked out after curfew. Just to watch the stars. She had seen the cloudless sky from her bedroom window, when she had intended to go to sleep. Instead, she had grabbed a blanket, slipped on her shoes and left the Slytherin dungeon. She had managed to get out without being noticed, and felt completely peaceful beneath the stars. For once, she allowed her mind to wander beyond the lines she had set, beyond studying and being a perfect daughter. As she looked at the night sky, the only thing she thought about, was a boy. Well, in her eyes, he was a _man_. She mused about his blonde hair, the way it would feel when she ran her fingers through it. His grey eyes filled her mind, the way they had met hers during breakfast that morning. Lucius Malfoy. She had never really talked to him, apart from the small talk about weather and grades.

He had a reputation of being a cold, unemotional man, the richest and most influential of the students. The single heir to the Malfoy manor and fortune. Narcissa, however, saw him as more than the façade he put up. She saw more than the stiff man with a broomstick up his arse. She saw his loyalty towards his friends, his ambition to become even more than his father, his eagerness to learn new things, his passion for magic... Needless to say, she had a crush on him. She had tried to stop herself many times, because it was so silly, but she just couldn't help it. Something about him drew her in every single time. She shouldn't even be thinking about him, his parents wouldn't ever approve anyway. The Blacks might be a high class family, but the Malfoys were even more powerful.

Narcissa was so lost in thought, she didn't even hear him approach, until he spoke up.

'Good evening.'

Her head shot up, startled. She was even more shocked to see the man of her musings standing there. His hands were folded behind his back, that was straight as always. He wore black jeans and a dark-blue T-shirt, that fitted his lean yet muscular form well, very informal clothes for him. There was a faint hint of a smile around his lips and in his eyes, which was more than the serious look he usually had. He seemed so normal at that moment, more like the guy she saw than the guy he pretended to be.

'Hello, Lucius.'

It amazed her how easy it was to say his name, how she managed to get it out that normal.

'Do you mind?' he asked, gesturing towards her blanket.

'No, of course.'

She scooted over and he sat down.

'What are you doing out so late?'

He licked his lips before answering. She followed the trail his tongue made with her eyes, wishing she could kiss those lips.

'Couldn't sleep. So I figured I should take a walk.'

'After curfew?'

'Said the woman who went stargazing after curfew.'

He looked her straight in the eye as he said that, one corner of his mouth curling up. Merlin, she was completely smitten.

'Stars fascinate me.' she answered, feeling a blush creeping up her pale cheeks.

He broke their eye contact to look up at the stars.

'Well, yes. They are beautiful.'

'It's easier to watch them when you lie back.'

He followed her suggestion and lay down on the blanket, folding his arms behind his head. She had to stop herself from drooling at the sight of the muscles in his upper arms tensing.

'I always found it rather interesting, what people found so fascinating about the stars.' he said.

She gave the stars a quick look before staring back at him.

'Well... Besides the fact they are beautiful, many people find some meaning in them. Don't you?'

'I suppose, in some way. What kind of deeper message do they send you?'

Narcissa turned her head back to take in the stars once more. She lifted one hand and pointed.

'Do you see that brightest light? That's Venus.'

She could see him frowning and wondering from the corners of her eyes.

'Right there.'

She rolled closer to him on her side, so close she could feel his warmth radiating of him, and pointed again.

'I know where to find Venus.'

She was almost insulted, but then she saw the twinkle in his eyes and knew he was teasing. She giggled a little and turned on her back again, their arms nearly touching.

'What's so special about Venus?'

'Are you familiar with the Roman gods? Lots of stars are named after them.'

He shook his head.

'I'm afraid not.'

'They are pretty much the same as Greek gods. You know, the Olympians and all that.'

'You mean like... Zeus and Poseidon?'

'Exactly. The Romans took on a lot of the Greek traditions, like the gods. However, they were vain and didn't want to admit they stole someone else's gods. So, they renamed them. Zeus became Jupiter, Poseidon became Neptune, and Aphrodite, the goddess of love, became Venus.'

'So, Venus is named after the goddess of love. That fascinates you?'

'That's part of it. I think it's beautiful that the brightest thing at the sky, is love.'

'You mean apart from the moon.'

She gave him a supposedly annoyed look. His lips curled up into a genuine smile and locked eyes with her. She couldn't help but to smile back. It was so easy being with him, talking to him...

'Sorry, carry on. Love is the most luminous thing in the sky.'

His eyes gestured towards the stars and then got back for hers.

'Yes, right... What I was saying, is that love is the brightest thing. Other things might light up, but love, is the most beautiful, most inspiring, most bright. I think that's the same for life. Other things may light up, but looking back, it was always love that was the most important. Love for family, friends...' she looked him straight in the eye as she continued,'Or possibly, a lover.'

They remained silent for a while, just looking into each others eyes. After a minute or so, Narcissa got scared she might just snog him if he kept looking at her like that, so she turned her head and leaned up.

'How about you?' she asked, as she hooked her fingers behind the rubber band holding her braid together.

'You mean.. how about my love life?'

'No, knowing you're Lucius Malfoy, you won't talk about that.' she answered with a smile,'I meant how about your fascination for stars.'

She combed a hand through her hair as it fell loose from the braid, across her shoulders and face.

She saw him looking at her hair, which she rarely wore untied. It was usually in a bun, braid or pony tale.

'I'm not _that_ fascinated by stars, really.'

'Don't lie to me. You have the highest grades in Astronomy of your year.'

'Maybe I'm just good at it.'

'You can't be good at a subject without it having your interest.' she argued.

Lucius smiled again.

'Fine. It's a bit stupid, so don't laugh, okay?'

'I solemnly swear.'

Narcissa held up two fingers affirm it.

'Stars help me find answers. You know, when I have a dilemma or such. I just ask myself a question, and look at the stars. I can see shapes in them, that help me solve the problem. I never had parents to help me with those kind of things.'

He seemed embarrassed to have said the latter.

'Not that they...' he muttered,'They're just.. Too busy.'

'You mean no disrespect.' she helped him out.

'Exactly. They are great wizards, but not the best parents.'

She softly touched his shoulder. She could feel his body warmth shooting through her veins and shivered involuntarily.

'You still turned out quite all right.'

'Thank you.'

'At some point, you'll have a chance to become a better parent.'

For the umpteenth time, their eyes met.

'You're beautiful.' he suddenly whispered.

She could feel herself blush even more.

'The correct thing to say is, "You look beautiful". Otherwise it would mean that I always look beautiful, you see.'

'Well, you do. So the correct thing to say is, "You are beautiful". Because you are.'

'You're pretty handsome yourself.' she giggled.

Dear Merlin, she giggled again. She wasn't the type to giggle. He smiled broadly.

'Isn't the correct thing to say "You look handsome"?' he teased.

'No, because you always do.'

He grinned. She really liked this smiling, warm version of Lucius. She could feel her crush deepening. She could feel herself falling in love.

'I like you like this.' she admitted.

He frowned a little.

'Like what?'

She gestured to him.

'You just gestured to all of me.'

'I mean... Less formal. More smiley. More _warm_.'

'You're not as much of an Ice Princess, either.'

'I'm not really an Ice Princess. I just seem that way in comparison to Andromeda. She's so.. warm, caring, perfect, you know.'

'I understand. I didn't mean to insult you.'

'You didn't.' she assured him,'It takes more than that to insult me.'

'I can imagine. You're strong. Mentally, that is.'

'How do you know I'm not strong physically?' she joked.

'You're so petite.'

'That doesn't mean I can't be strong.'

He lifted one eyebrow, rather gracefully, almost challenging.

'Maybe not as strong as you, but I'm no quidditch star.'

He laughed, actually laughed. A warm and careless sound. She loved it, vowed herself to make him laugh more often. If she would ever get the chance for it, after that night, that was.

'I'm not that good.'

'Are you kidding? You're good in everything you try, everything you do.'

He rolled onto his side, never breaking eye-contact.

'Seems like we're a match then.'

She blushed, looking away from him. She could feel his eyes on her, studying her. Could it be, that he felt the same way about her?

'Narcissa..?' he softly said.

She looked back at him. It felt great to hear him say her name.

'Yes?' she breathed.

'Can I say something stupid?'

'I promise not to tell anybody.'

'I rather like this. You and me, talking, being close.'

Oh, Merlin, it seemed he did share her feelings.

'Me too.' she admitted.

'Perhaps... We could do this again sometime?'

She looked at him questioning, waiting for him to make sense.

'You know..' he cleared his throat,'Perhaps, we could go to Hogsmeade together sometime.'

'Like.. a date?' she asked, eyes growing big.

'If you'd like, yes.'

She couldn't hold back her smile.

'I'd love to.'

'Perfect. How about this weekend?'

He seemed relieved.

'I'm free on Saturday.' she suggested.

'Saturday it is. That's settled then.'

They smiled at each other.

'Can I say something even more stupid?' she softly asked.

'Of course. Anything you want.'

She gathered all of her nerves before saying:

'I rather like _you_.'

'That feeling is certainly mutual. Obviously.'

They smiled again. Narcissa rolled onto her side too, their bodies nearly touching again. Lucius extended a hand and brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. His hand remained on her face, his fingers tracing her features.

'I barely know you.' he whispered.

It was only then that she realised that they, in fact, barely knew each other. Yet, it felt like they were connected somehow, like there was more between them.

'Then get to know me. For you, I am an open book.'

'I have so much to ask, to learn.'

'There is plenty of time.'

His thumb brushed across her lower lip, his eyes fixed on them. She sucked in a gulp of air. She desperately wanted him to kiss her, but she knew he wouldn't. He was to decent to do that just yet.

'Will this work?' he wondered.

'Because of our parents?'

He slowly nodded.

'That too. My parents won't like it much. And.. I'm not to good at this whole _feelings_ thing. You'll have to be patient with me.'

She smiled and placed her hand on his heart. She could feel it beating against her palm.

'I will be. I'll teach you. I'll be your stars, you answers.'

Maybe it was to soon to say such a thing, but it felt right.

'Then, I'll promise to be your Venus.'

Her smile broadened.

'My Roman goddess of love? You _would_ look cute in a dress.'

He laughed and shook his head.

'Your brightest star. The thing that lights up everything.'

'You already are.'

He sighed and smiled a little, eyes meeting hers with so much love.

'I really want to kiss you right now.' he stated.

'Nothing is stopping you.' she said, swallowing hard.

'Apart from my morals. It's not appropriate to..'

She cut of his sentence by placing her lips on his. She pulled her head back an inch or two and smiled.

'Screw your morals.'

He did. He kissed her. Her eyes fluttered closed. It was the best kiss she ever had. Warm, soft, tender, passionate. She could feel butterflies in her stomach and fireworks went of behind her eyelids. She lost herself in him in that kiss. Her crush was officially a deep love.

It was the first of many kisses, the first of many nights spent together. It was the first promise he ever made to her, and he always kept them, like a true Malfoy. Just like she was his answers to life and love, he was her brightest thing in life. Her love.

It was the beginning a love that remained for years and years.


End file.
